Nightmare
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Jacob has a horrifying nightmare about his possible future, will he get Bella to change her mind before it becomes a reality? Set at beginning of BD AU.


**Nightmare**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Just a random one shot...**_

Jacob lay on his bed, an arm slung over his eyes to block out the dim light shining through the small window. His body was now completely healed from the attack by the newborn vampire when he had intervened in an attempt to save Leah's life after she recklessly took on a stray newborn alone. It was the injury to his heart that would not get better. Bella had refused him for the last time, rejected him at his lowest point and he did not know how to move forward. She was willingly throwing her life away to spend an eternity in death with the bloodsucker. He had offered her his heart and soul but it had still not been enough. Jacob had not only lost the girl he loved but his best friend as well. Bella had not been in contact since their last meeting. It was too painful for both of them.

Time passed slowly as he lay there in total silence. He had refused to see or speak to any of the pack; he ignored his father's repeated attempts to reach out to him. He was feeling bitter and wanted to be left alone to wallow in his own misery. After a while he drifted into another restless sleep, the same dream assaulting his consciousness. He was once again on the mountaintop with Bella, about to leave to join his pack to fight the newborn vampires...

"Kiss me and then come back..." she had screamed at him desperately, fearful that he meant every word about letting the vampires kill him. He had been feeling bitter and angry at her constant rebuttals of his advances and had taunted her with the possibility of his death. He would never have actually done anything.

The kiss had started out awful; even then she had refused to give him anything. He had pulled away and taunted her again until she was the one who pressed her lips hard onto his and finally let out her true feelings that he knew she had been keeping locked away. She did love him, just not enough to choose life. It had been the best and worst moments of his life. For that brief window of time, Bella had been his. She had admitted as much to him when she came to see him after the battle. Her tears had spilt onto his warm skin as she declared her love and whispered her confession about the possible future she had envisioned as she let down her barriers during their epic kiss.

She had seen their children, and still it was not enough...

Jacob turned on his side and drew the covers over his head so that he was in complete darkness. The vision of their kiss began to replay in his head and he felt her lips press onto his but something was wrong this time, when he pulled away from her, Bella's eyes were blood red, her skin no longer pale but porcelain white. She stepped back and began to laugh at him. He stared at her in shock and tried to speak to her but she just pointed down to something. His eyes followed in the direction she was indicating at and his eyes locked on a small, pale faced girl with Bella's brown eyes and the bloodsucker's hair colour. The girl smiled at him and he felt his whole world narrowing down to just her, she was everything, she was now his keeper and he was no longer Jacob Black, but a slave to this young girl's whims. He heard Bella laugh again.

"She is your future Jake, it was never me. Meet Renesmee...my daughter and your imprint..."

Jacob felt horrified. "NO...NO..." he yelled trying to tear his eyes away from the little girl, but he was frozen in place and he could not escape...

He hit the floor with a thump as he fell out of the bed, the covers twisted around him. His whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat, his heart beating rapidly. The vision of the little girl was burned into his mind. Instinctively he knew that what he had experienced was not a nightmare but a glimpse of his future and it scared the shit out of him. He lay on the hard floor, trying to gather his wits. He needed to do something, the one thing he hated more than anything was being forced to lose who he was and become a slave to another through imprinting. He would choose his future and no one else. The very idea that his imprint would be Bella's demon spawn created with the bloodsucker filled him with dread.

Jacob got up from the floor and pulled on some clothes, he was going to confront Bella, his best friend in the whole world and ask her not to ruin his life forever...

XXXXXX

Bella was surprised to see Jacob on her doorstep; she had resigned herself to the fact that they would now only have limited contact. He had told her on his sickbed that he needed time and she had acquiesced and stayed away to give him some space to heal.

"Hey Jake," she said feeling awkward. It had never been like this, in the past their conversations had always been as easy as breathing.

"We need to talk..." He said quickly. "Alone Bella, please."

"Are you okay, Jake? I would have called but..."

"That doesn't matter. Please Bells just come for a walk with me..." He begged her.

It was the use of his nickname for her that made her agree to his request. "Okay, just give me a moment. I expect you can smell that Alice is here, wedding stuff you know...err just let me sort things out with her. I will be back..." She gave him a small smile and disappeared into the house.

Jacob's enhanced hearing could hear the little pixie leech protesting; Bella actually stuck to her guns for once and told Alice that she wanted to spend time with her best friend. He grinned; it was very rare for Bella to stand up to the vamps. A few minutes later she returned, she slipped out of the house, pulling on a warm jacket as she locked the door behind her.

"I'm ready, let's go..." she said softly. Jacob held out his hand and as she always did Bella laced her fingers with his and let him lead her down the steps and out into the street.

They walked side by side in silence, neither saying a word. Bella could feel how tense Jacob was and she had an innate feeling that he was about to tell her that he had finally imprinted. Part of her was happy that he had found someone else to share his life with, it released her from the burden of guilt; she wanted him to be happy. The selfish side of her felt jealous he belonged to her and no one else. The same old battle raged in her heart. Would she ever be free of the consequences of her decisions?

He led her into the forest surrounding her house until they came to a small open space. She glanced around, wondering why he had brought her here to make his confession.

"You've met your imprint haven't you?" She declared suddenly, finally breaking the silence.

Jacob gazed at her intently. "Oh yes, I met her..." he said sarcastically.

Bella frowned; she couldn't keep the bite out of her voice. Her jealously was rearing its ugly head. "How nice for you. Do I get to meet her?"

"Oh yeah you will meet her..." Jacob gave out a bitter laugh and Bella stared at him in surprise.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Remember your vision about our future, the kids that we could have had?" He asked her softly.

Bella flinched. She would not tell him that she had been having lingering dreams about that kiss and the glimpse into their possible future. It haunted her dreams every night. "Why are you talking about that Jake, it's in the past now..." she said instead, always in denial.

"I had a dream of my own," he admitted. "I saw my imprint and she was..." Bile rose in his throat.

"She was?" Bella prompted him.

"She was your daughter; you called her Renesmee..."Jacob let out a strangled laugh. "She was your offspring with the bloodsucker. You had red eyes and pointed her out to me. You seemed quite pleased that I had become a slave to your spawn."

Bella glared at him as she reached up, slapping him hard across the cheek. Jacob did not even flinch. Her actions had only injured herself. Tears rolled out of her eyes as she cradled her injured hand against her chest. "Why are you saying such things, Jake? That's sick..."

"Sick? You have no idea...I came here to beg you not to marry him Bells, for my sake. If you do then I am doomed. I won't be like Quil, I won't be able to bear it. Please you are my best friend; don't do this to me..." His breathing became rapid as he again envisioned the young girl, so liker her mother.

Bella stared at him, she knew Jacob inside and out, she could see that he was not lying to her. He meant every word. She felt nauseous at the very thought. "What makes you think it is true and not just some random nightmare?" She questioned him.

"I know, it was some kind of warning. Please Bells don't do this. I love you..." he stopped speaking, cursing that he had let that slip out.

Bella looked at him sadly. Once again she was caught up in her conflicting emotions. Her human heart battled with the possibilities of two futures. Their shared kiss on the mountaintop had screwed her over, she had a glimpse of happiness as a human and now she couldn't get it out of her head. "How can you be sure that this is not some random dream, Jake? It could be you conjuring up you inner fears of imprinting."

"It isn't, I know that it is what is going to happen. We have a connection, Bells. Your future daughter is what binds us together but you can change that. I choose you; I want you to be in my future. I am in my right mind now and I want the kids you saw, the future that you witnessed with your own eyes. Don't condemn me. I won't end up like Sam, I won't be beholden to a person I do not love." he poured out his heart and Bella finally listened.

She looked at his desperate face and she stepped closer to him. Her hands cupped his face and she drew it closer to her own. "Show me then, Jake."

"How?" he breathed.

"Kiss me like you did on the mountaintop and let me see..."

Jacob did not need any more urging, his lips crashed onto hers as his hands travelled down to her waist and he pulled her against him, engulfing her into a tight embrace. Bella's hands fisted into his hair as she gripped onto him tightly, moving her mouth hard with his, letting her body dictate what it wanted instead of denying how she felt. The kiss alternated between tender and violent as they both poured out all their hidden emotions and desires into this one moment.

Bella's mental defences were down, just like they had been during their first kiss. She saw it all, just as Jacob had described it, she was laughing and pointing down to a little pale faced girl with her eyes and Edward's hair colour. The little girl was giggling as she stared over at Jacob.

"He's mine, isn't he mommy..." The little girl said, drawing her blood red lips over her venom soaked teeth.

Bella's eyes opened and she pulled away from Jacob. Their eyes locked and she nodded at him. "I saw..." she whispered.

Jacob relaxed and gently embraced her again, cradling her against his broad chest. "Don't marry him, Bells..."

Bella pressed herself closer to him so she could hear his heart beating in his chest. "No...I won't...I can't, not after what you have shown me..."

"I love you Bella, my heart only beats for you..." he vowed. The vision of the little girl had vanished and he felt the iron chains encasing his heart break.

Bella placed her hand over his heart and sighed in contentment. "Only for me..." she murmured.

**A/N-thanks for reading! Mmmm, I wonder if he imprinted on her!**


End file.
